


What You Feel

by phanitup



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Sex Toys, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 18:30:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15297468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phanitup/pseuds/phanitup
Summary: Dan and Phil use a double ended vibrator together.





	What You Feel

**Author's Note:**

> Based off this prompt on @phanfic - Dan and Phil use a double-ended vibrator together  
> Also written for the phandomficfests Sex Toys Flash Fest

The dorm room was small and cold, and Phil hated it a lot but when Dan sent Phil a video of him sucking on a dildo, Phil was over as quick as he could be. Phil didn’t even know Dan owned a dildo, didn’t realise the nineteen-year-old had it in to even look at one never mind purchase one. The younger was full of blushes and the idea of sex sent him into a deep flush. The first time Phil gave Dan a blowjob, he spent the whole time with his sweater covered hand over his mouth, hiding the red tint covering his face.

Dan was innocent and shy, and Phil fucking loved it.

Smiling at Dans house mates as he strolled through the dank building, he found himself at Dans door to find him sulking on his bed. Rolling his eyes, Phil stepped inside and shut the door carefully behind him. The squeak alerted Dan of his presence and he looked up at him, a grin spreading onto his face.

“You came!” Phil laughed at his boyfriend as he bounced himself like a baby, climbing onto his lap and stroking his cheek.

“Of course I came baby boy.” Leaving a soft kiss on Dans pink lips, he continued to stroke his cheek.

“You didn’t reply to my video, so I thought I had annoyed you.”

Chuckling once more, Phil pulled away to look at his boyfriend. A blush was growing onto his face and Phil guessed that was due to the hard member Phil could feel underneath him, covered by Dans boxers. “No baby, I loved that video. I didn’t even know you owned a dildo.”

“It’s not a dildo.” Dan blushed again, bringing up his hand to cover his face. It was adorable really. Phil moved his hand away, stroking his cheek again as he waited for an explanation. “It’s a vibrator.”

“A vibrator, huh? That’s even hotter.” Dan giggled, leaning up to kiss Phil. “Have you used it?”

Nodding, Dan giggled again, burying his head in Phils shoulder. “This morning. I used one side inside me and used the other side against my cock.”

“It’s double ended?” Phil leaned over, opening Dans nightstand to find the vibrator in question and a bottle of lube that was very heavily used. Phil took pride in that. Grabbing the vibrator, he quickly examined it before smirking and pouring some lube over one side. Trailing his fingers over Dans lips, he pushed his thumb inside.

One of Phils favourite thing was Dans tongue. He was fucking talented at using it. Whether it be snogging Phil or sucking his fingers or cock, Dans tongue was magic. It didn’t surprise Phil in the slightest when Dan immediately welcomed Phils thumb with his tongue. Smirking at his boyfriend, he removed his thumb and brought the lubed up side to Dans lip, letting out a small moan as he opened his mouth and sucked it into his mouth.

Letting Dan work his magic on the vibrator, Phil pulled Dans hoodie off, kissing down his chest once he threw it across the room. Phil was just glad Dan didn’t have a roommate at this point. Trailing his hands over his boyfriends’ bulge, he listened out to Dans soft whimpers escaping as he sucked eagerly around the vibrator. Phil loved the fact Dan was still a teenager and that a simple touch could have his boyfriend begging for more.

Looking up at the younger, he chuckled as he saw Dan close his eyes and continue to suck around the tip of the vibrator. Dans boxers were quickly discarded as well, his cock springing out causing another whimper to leave his lips. Phil was secretly a cockslut for Dans cock. Although it was average sized compared to Phils rather impressive length, Dans cock was larger than average in the width section. It spread Phils mouth beautifully without activating his gag reflex and Phil was obsessed. It didn’t take long before his mouth was wrapped around the dick.

Sucking around the head, he pushed Dans bucking hips down with his hands. Dan let out a near whine as Phil flicked his tongue through his slit, collecting the precum that was already gathering.  _Teenagers._ Pushed by Dans moans growing in sound, Phil began to bop his head up and down the length. Pressing his tongue flat as he moved his mouth up and down had Dan dropping the vibrator, moaning and biting his hand in order to muffle his sounds.  Knowing Dan was getting close already, he pulled off and smirked at his boyfriend. His mouth was hanging open with his mouth slapped over his lips.

The vibrator had fell to Dans side. Picking it back up, Phil removed his top. The coldness of the room hit him, and he shivered as he glanced back down to Dan. The boy looked absolutely fucked even though he had barely been touched. Phil wished in that moment he would never grow up and leave his teenage years. Knowing Dan was already stretched off fucking the item in Phils hands a few hours ago, he sucked the tip himself once more before hitting it lightly against Dans hole.

Moaning, Dan bit his hand. “Phil, please.” Leaning forward to kiss Dans neck, he slowly pushed the vibrator inside Dan, smirking at the quick moans Dan let escape despite his efforts to keep quiet. Standing up, Phil laughed as Dan whined and tried to pull him back. Quickly discarding his own trousers and boxers, he lay next to Dan and pulled the younger on top of him. Dan moaned louder as he sat up straight, allowing the vibrator to land directly against his prostate. Phil knew Dan loved riding Phil, he was obsessed with it. He guessed the same would apply to the vibrator.

Reaching down with one hand while his other rested on Dans hip, he guided the other end of the vibrator into himself, biting down a groan as he pushed it further inside him. Dan watched him wide eyes, leaning forward and kissing Phil. “Fuck, that’s hot.”

Dan began to rock his hips back and forth, lips pressed firmly against Phils. As Dan moved back, the vibrator was pushed further inside Phil before moving back into Dan as he rocked his hips forward. Reaching down again, Phil found the little button on the side of the object and pressed it on, causing both him and Dan to moan into each other’s mouth. Dan was louder then Phil as always, and the pleasure Phil was receiving made him not care if Dans housemates heard him.

The movements swiftly moved from little rocks of the hips to quick bounces, Dan practically panting into Phils lips, unable to kiss him anymore. Phil smirked, wrapping his arms around his hips and helping Dan move his hips. The direct thrust into both of their prostates and the constant vibrations was bringing them both closer to the edge quicker then their usual sex would.

Gripping onto Phils hair, Dan allowed his hips to snap quicker up and down. “Phil, uh, cl-close.”

Phil nodded, panting into Dans mouth as he felt Dans body begin to shake underneath his hands. Phil loved when Dan came. It hit him much harder than orgasms hit Phil and watching sometimes made Phil wish he was a teenager again. Pulling Phils hair once more, Dan moaned loudly, cumming onto his own chest as his thighs began to shake and he fell forward to lean against Phils chest. Phil wrapped his hands around his own dick, pulling and twisting until he was cumming on his own chest, a deep groan falling out of his lips.

“We need to do that again.” Dan spoke, pushing himself up and turning off the vibrator.

“Give me the fucking website, I’m buying more stuff off there.”


End file.
